1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Video Tape Recorder (VTR) having an index area. In particular, this invention relates to a system in which the contents of index are selectively transmitted to other VTRs.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 2 illustrates a tape pattern for consumer analogue HD-VTR (High Definition Video Tape Recorder). An index area I is formed between a video signal area V and a audio signal area A in a single segment. Indispensable index information such as time codes, a chapter number and total hours, etc., as shown in an item table of FIG. 3, are recorded in this index area I. However, this index information cannot be copied during the dubbing operation of the analogue HD-VTR. Conventional consumer video tape recorders have only video and audio input and output terminals, thus the information is not copied during a normal dubbing operation. Thus, information such as the chapter number, total hours and etc. is rewritten.